The Adventures of Shade
by Shadow9103
Summary: a fanfiction about my mamodo Shade
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction so i hope you enjoy it and be honest if you review it.

The Adventures of Shade.

Episode 1- I Just Fixed That!

One day Jack was sitting at home when something suddenly crashes into his room through his window. " Aww cmon I just fixed the window." "What's going on up there?" calls Jack's mother " Uhh.. Nothing. I just dropped something." Jack assures her. When the dust finally clears Jack sees a kid with shoulder length black hair, wearing a black t-shirt with a phoenix with outstretched wings in the center, brown shorts and black sneakers. This kid was holding a strangely designed book. The kid is unconcious so he decides to take put him on his bed and bandage him up. A few hours later the kid woke up. "Hello." the strange kid said . "My name is Shade," says the kid with black hair. " Well I'm Jack." said Jack. "Why did you just crash through my window Shade?" asked Jack "Well..."said Jack and the strange kid proceeded to tell Jack about the quest for mamodo king and the mamodo world and how he is here to find his book owner. "So will you see if you can read my book?" asked Shade. "Sure I'll try." responded Jack. So Jack took Shade's book. When he opened the book he both found that there was only a small portion he could understand. Jack started to say the first spell when Shade stoped him. "O.K. that's good that you can read the first spell, but remember what I told you about the spellbooks and spells." says Shade. "Opps sorry i forgot in the midst of all this excitement." replies Jack. After that Shade asks,"So will you help me?" Jack quickly responds confidently, "Of course, this sounds like fun." After a while casual talking Shade reminds him that his life may now be more dangerous then ever. Jack says "I dont mind I was always adventurous, this is just a new adventure for me." Suddenly a huge gust of wind shook the house and there was an explosion outside. Jack asked in surprise "What the heck was that!" "Does that normally happen here? If not it must be a mamodo." Shade answers. The pair runs outside and see a kid on a skateboard holding a glowing book . Jack and Shade look at each preparing themselves for the battle ahead.

This is my first fan-fic plz rate and if u want ur mamodos in my story post them.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2-Fighting Wind.

The stranger finally noticed Jack and Shade. "Well what have we got here?" asks the stranger on the skateboard. "Well it looks like they are a mamodo and its partner. You up for some fun Hyde?" "Anytime." replies a small kid with orange hair who comes out from behind a building. "Uh-oh." Jack says nervously, "I didn't think we'd have our first battle so soon. We didn't even get a chance to practice!" "Looks like a good time to get some practice." says Shade. "Well then lets get started. JIKIR!" The small kid with orange hair who Eido called Hyde blasts Jack and Shade back with a gust of wind. "Okay now its my turn," says Jack "The books first spell DAKREN!" Suddenly a beam of shadow shoots out from Shade's hands and hit Hyde and knocks him into a wall. "Woah." was all a shocked Jack could say. " O.K. so you think your good just because you can do the first spell, well take this, JIKIRGA!" screams Eido. " Read the spell again." says Shade stepping in front of his partner. "DAKREN !" again the beam of shadows shoots from his hands and collides with Hyde's spell. But Hyde's second spell is too strong for Shade's first spell and Jack and Shade get blasted back through a wall. "Ow," says Jack getting up rubbing his head, "We can't let them win Shade." "I know we just need a plan." replies Shade. "Cmon think think." says Jack. Then suddenly his spellbook was glowing."I can read something else now! Darkeport!" says Jack. Shadows covered them and then they were on the other side of the room. "Must be a teleporting spell."says Shade. "Ive got a plan." says Jack. Now they walk outside. "I was wondering when you two would come out. I was about to go in there after you." says Eido arrogantly. "Well it look liek we should finish you two off now. JIKIRGA!" This time they were prepared for it. "DARKEPORT!" shouts Jack. Shade and Jack appear in front of Eido."It's over for you, DAKREN." says Jack. The spell hits the spellboom and Eido runs off while the book smolders on the floor. " Well do you still think it's going to be fun?" asks Shade. " Now I'm even more excited then before. But I'm tired let's go home and get some rest." replies Jack. So they go home and sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3- Enter Fire Child

Jack had the day off from school so he decided to take Shade on a tour of the town. "OOO what's that place?" Shade asked pointing to the park, "It looks fun!" "That's the park you wanna stop in?" said Jack. Shade didnt even answer, he just ran for the park equipment. All of a sudden a beam of white energy came out of nowhere and hit the jungle gym. "Shade are you okay?" screamed Jack worriedly."Yea I'm fine. The beam missed me. But where did it come from?" asked Shade. "I dun -" " From up here" interrupted a strange voice. "Ugghh. What are you doing here?" Shade questioned the mysterious voice. "YOu broke my heart now I'm here to break you! Jasmine a spell NOW!" "Right Angel. Tiasoni !" said Jasmine as Angel jumped from a tree. Angel grew wings made of energy."GIASI !" called Jasmine. A beam of white energy shot from Angel's hands. "Dakren." said Jack as the beam headed toward Shade. The beam of shadow energy collided with the the beam of white energy, but the white beam broke through it. "What? Darkeport!" screamed Jack before the beam hit. Shade teleported just in time appearing next to Jack. "You seem to forget ,Shade that your spells dont work if there are no shadows around. When my beam came closer to you the shadows disappeared so your spell failed." said Angel laughing meniacally. "But my spell aren't. A spell Vasis." called another mysterious voice. "Aww not another one." groaned Jack. "Okay Tasmus.SEBRAR!" called out Vasis. Tasmus jumped down from a tree with one of his arms a a fiery axe. The axe came down and sliced off Angel's wings. "Now while they are distracted, Dakren!" shouted Jack. The shadowy beam hit angel while she was falling. "Let's retreat and regroup Jasmine." Jasmine and Angel ran off. "Thanks Tasmus and Vasis." Tasmus has a head that looks like a flame that just froze on the spot. He had two long arms with three claws at the end of each hand. His legs look like two long and thin triangles. His body is an oval with two ropes tied aorund him. "Anytime guys, anytime." replied Vasis. And that started a friendship betweent he four of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4- Can You Read My Mind?

"You stay here and rest up. You never know when a mamodo will come around." Jack said to Shade as he left for school. "Okay but come home right away after school." replied Shade Shade decided to take a walk around town to kill some time. He was admiring all the strange things the human world had to offer. 'I've really got to get Jack to come down here with me to buy me this stuff. It's all so cool.' Shade thought to himself. Jack had given him some money to buy lunch in case he went anywhere so he decided to get some. While walking, eating his taco, Shade looked up and saw a boy covered in mud. "Hey kid are you okay?" asked Shade concerned. "I am but you won't be." replied the kid meacingly. "Mudoruk." said a man stepping out from behind a tree. The mud boy threw his hands up and a pillar of mud and rocks rose from the ground and headed quickly for Shade. Shade tried to move out of the way but he was too late. Shade was sent flying into a tree. " HAHAHAHAHA! Good job Mudboll (Mud - bowl).Now hand over your book weakling or else." commanded the mysterious man. "I don't see his partner anywhere, Luther. Let's just kill 'em!" said Mudboll cruelly. "You got it. Makurga." said Luther. Mudboll raised both of his mud covered hands and they enlarged and shot forward knocking Shade into a building. 'I cant take much more of theis.' thought Shade. Struggling to get up Shade said "You'll never beat me!" in pure defiance. " Oh really? Well i think something else. Lets finish him Mudboll. MADORUKA!" Mudboll's hands flew at Shade again along with the pillar of mud and rocks. ' Now i'm dead.' thought Shade bracing himself for his death. But suddenly "DAROS!" screamed a mysterious stranger. Shade opened his eyes to see a kid in a navy cloak standing in front of him generating a shield. "You okay?" asked the boy in the cloak. "Yea thanks to you." replied Shade "You hear that Ryan we got here just in time." said cloak boy. " Now that's not very nice attacking a partnerless mamodo. but we'll fix that.Won't we Serin? Kaen Zeres!" said Ryan. Serin's eyes began to glow silver as he raised his hands. Mudboll was thrown into the air by some unknown force. 'Must be the spell.' thought Shade watching Serin work. "Luther let's retreat before the master gets really mad." screamed Mudboll. And before they could do anything Mudboll and Luther were gone. Meanwhile, back at home Jack just returning from school was frantically looking for Shade. "SHADE! SHADE! WHERE ARE YOU? Oh hell!" shouted Jack "I know what will get him back here. DARKEPORT!" Shade and two mysterious people appear in Jack's living room. "Shade where were you and who are these people?" asked Jack worriedly. "No worries Jack, this is Serin and Ryan. They saved me." said Shade recounting his day. "So you really did save him?" asked Jack quizzically. "Yup. we saw him in trouble and decided to help." replied Serin. "Well, I dont know how to thank you." said Jack. "You can thank us by becoming friends with us." Said Ryan "Of course." said Jack. " Well, we gotta get home. See ya later Jack and Shade." said Ryan. "Takora." said Ryan and him and Serin disappeared.

Later that day, Shade wanted to go for another walk around town. This time Jack came with him bringing the spellbook. They were near the park when they heard what sounded like spells being cast. They ran to check it out. " Flamboll, Flaruk." said a mysterious voice. Flamboll raised his arms and a pillar of fire shoots from the ground heading toward Serin. "Mudoruk." said Luther. The farmiliar pillar of rock and mud headed toward Serin too. Shade's book started to glow as they looked on in horror. "A new spell! But first get down there. Darkeport." said Jack. "Now the third spell! DAKRASHIELD!" Serin and Shade were encased in an orb of shadows protecting them from the two spells. "Thanks Shade now you saved me." said Serin "Anytime" replied Shade. When they looked up the two mamodos and their partners were gone. "They escaped again Shade." said Jack. "Well at least everyone's safe now" replied Shade. "Lets go home." sighed Serin exhaustedly. "Hey Serin since you're a telekenetic mamodo you cant read my mind right?" asked Shade. Serin just laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5- Not Another Angel.

"Hey Shade Maybe today will be a day when we wont meet up with a madodo who wants to send you back to the mamodo world." said Jack cheerily as they went to meet Tasmus, Vasis, Serin, and Ryan in the abandoned ruins. "Maybe but i doubt it. It seems like evryday we get challenged again." replied Shade. As headed into the ruins they found Tasmus, Vasis, Serin, and Ryan were already there. "Hey guys sorry we're late Shade just had to have that 10th breakfast burrito." (in case you havent noticed by now said Jack as they got in. "It's not my fault food in the human world is so delicious." countered Shade. "Okay now that we're all here let's get started." said Ryan. "Okay we'll do a series of challenges to see how well you can use your spells to adapt to the situation." said Vasis "Shade your up first. We are gonna blindfold you and see if you can hit or capture our mamodos without seeing them. You can use spell you want to try and trap them." "Okay got it." replied Shade "But will Jack be blindfoled?" "No but, he's not allowed to say anything excpet the spells." answered Ryan. "Ready? GO!" called Vasis, as Tasmus and Serin started running in different directions. "Okay just listen for them Shade." whispered Jack. The leaves to Shade's left rustled. As he heard this Shade spun saying, "Now Jack" "Dakren." shouted Jack. Shade stopped and shot the beam missing Tasmus by an inch, although Shade didnt know it at the time. "Shh." I think I hear them."said Shade. "Well since you almost got Tasmus we'll up the stakes. Our mamodos will be attacking too now." said Ryan. "Kaen Zeres!" Shade heard a tree snap and turned to face that direction. "Dakrashield." said Jack.The shield came up just as the trre was about to hit them. "I...dont think...i can... hold it for...much more." said Shade through gritted teeth. "Okay then lets get out of here." said Jack, "Darkeport!" Shade and Jack appeared behind Serin. "Dakren!" The beam hit Serin. "Oww... You didnt have to use so much force." complained Serin. "Well you didnt have to throw a tree at us!" retorted Shade. "You know he's got a point there Serin." said Ryan intervening. "Now just catch Tasmus and we'll take a break." said Vasis. "Okay." replies Shade. Shade and Tasmus launch attacks at each other for an hour. "Im getting tired of this.Cant we jsut stop now? " said Shade panting. Shade exhaustion and annoyance seemed to trigger something because the book started glowing. "A new spell! Maybe this will help us Shade." Jack called out excitedly."Drakrapture!" Suddenly shadows appeared underneath Tasmus' feet and shot up and bound him. "Gotcha' !" shouted Shade happily. "Okay now we can take a break." Ryan said laughing.

They all sat down on the grass to relax. After a few minutes an angel-looking person flew in and landed. "You all must run this place is not safe!" shouted the angel. "What are you talking about?"asked Jack "You look farmiliar." said Shade. "Ive never seen you before." answered angel boy. Just then two mamodos flew in and two humans ran in. "So you thought you could run from us, eh?" said the mamodo whose body below his waist was a small tornado ever spinning. The other one had spikey yellow hair with elecricity coursing through it. " I am Aerose (air-rose) and this is Thundrose (thund-rose)." said Aerose. "Duther cast a spell." "Aerojuk" said Duther. "You too Chuther." said Thundrose. "Thundarjuk." said Chuther. Aerose shot a funnel of air at the group and Thundrose shot a beam of electricity at them. "Shane i guess we need to protect them now since they wouldnt leave." said angel boy. "Okay lets do it Shine. Lazeshield!" responed Shane. 'It cant be him. Can it?' thopught SHade to himself. The group was now in a shield similar to Shade's but made of light. "Two on one isnt fair." said Shade fuming. "I wish we could help." Then somehow maybe because of this sudden burst of emotion Shade grew black wings. "What?" gasped Shade. "I always thought it was just a legend in my family." said Shade shocked. "What are you talking about, Shade?" asked Jack "Well when I was young they used to tell us stories of when one of our family went to the human world and they truly wanted to become a kind king they would grow wings." explained Shade. "Well i guess you fit the bill." replied Jack. "Now we can help him." said Shade. "Darkeport."said Jack teleporting them out of the shield leaving Tasmus and Serin there to rest up. Shade took off joining the fray.


	6. Chapters 6 and 7

Episode 6- Battle In The Sky.

Shade flew up to join the fray. "Hey I didnt know u were a mamodo." said Shine when he saw Shade flying up to meet him. "Well you really didnt give us a chance to speak." resonded Shade. "Opps sry."said Shine. "Well can you hep me defeat these guys?" asked Shine. "Sure. I needed a chance to beat on some evil mamodos." answered Shade enthusiastically. "Lets go! DAKREN!" called Jack. "LAZEEK!' shouted Shane. A beam of light and a beam of shadows flew towards Aerose and Thundrose."Tornashieldo" cried. A giant spinning vortex sucked up the attacks. "This isnt working." said Shade nervously. "Shakrade." shouted Chuther. Thundrose gained claws made of electricity. "Aeraid." cried out Duther. Aerose gained a katana of wind. The two enemies charged Shade and Shine. "Well lets even the playing field. Lazelade" said Shane. A sword of holy light flew to Shine from the sky. "Hey the book is glowing again. With 2 new spells! WOW 3 spells in one day." shouted Jack joyfully. "Lets try this one, Dakrip!" called Jack. A long whip of shadowy fire appeared in Shade's hands. "Woah! Cool." said Shade. Shade cracked the whip at Thundrose but he caught it in his claws. " Looks like your whip too is ineffective." taunted Thundrose. "Oh really?" asked Shade as he sent a burst of shadow fire down the whip onto Thundrose. "OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW! HOT HOT HOT !" screamed Thundrose. "Dakrapture." called Jack. Shadows rose up to bind Thundrose. "Finish him Shade!" "Shockraport". In a flash of lighting Thundrose teleported away. "We should do the same Aerose." called out Duther. "Aeroport." "Aww they got away." complained Shade. "That's good for now." replied Shine. "Is that really you Shine? You look so different. " asked Shade. "I knew it was you Shade when you strated fighting." said Shine. "What are you guys tlaking about?" asked a confused Jack. "Guys I'd like you to meet my brother." said Shade.

Episode 7- Kidnapped! - Let's Free Shade!

After the shocking revelation of Shine and Shade being brothers they all decided to go home and get some rest. The next day they decided to meet up and plan some strategies because they seemed to be getting attacked everyday. "Okay so any ideas?" asked Jack. "I think next time we get attack we should find some way to restrain them and interrogate them." answered Ryan. "Hey you stole my idea!" said Serin. "Shh Serin! I told you it was my idea." whispered Ryan although everyone could hear him. " Okay then it's decided." said Jack. They went their separate ways, but they were unaware tht the ones they were on the lookout for were following them. Luckily the pursuers had no idea of Ryan's plan. They went about their days without any attacks, until... "Hey, Shade Im home." called Jack, "Shade? Shade where are you?" It was then that he noticed a note lying on the table. ' We have Shade. I will give you 3 locations and if you dont find him by 5:00 p.m. he will be killed.' as he read the note he grew steadily more worried. The first thing Jack did was call Vasis and Ryan to see if they would each search one of the locations for him. of course they said yes. Jack went to his closet and opened a secret compartment. Inside he took out a small box and opened it. He took out 3 daggers he made before he had a mamodo in his free time. No one knew of his "hobby" and he hoped he never had to use them, but now seemed like the time to use them. He was on his way the location he chose to go to. When he got outside the building he saw it was an abandoned school. Suddenly he saw something in the corner of his eye. He ran around the building to check it out. What he saw was a kid and a flying robot. The robot had only one eye and no mouth, had no legs it and flies.It has arms, 3 jets, 3 wings, and has no lower body. He quietly crept up to them slowly drawing one of the daggers. When he was behind the kid Jack demanded "Where is Shade?" "Who? I dont know who Shade is, but we saw two people drag a kid into this building and decided to check it out. Oh, and I can explain about this flying robot here." Said the kid as he tried to amke up an excuse. "I know he's a mamodo so save it." interrupted Jack. "So you two saw two people drag a kid in there?" "Yea. By the way I'm A and this is Nepthys." said A pointing to the flying robot. "It must have been Shade he saw being dragged in there." Jack muttered to himself. "Ive got to free him!" "We'll help help." said A. "Really? Thanks a lot." said Jack. They found an entrance at the back of the building. They had to search the whole school until they found Shade tied up in the gym with a spotlight shining on him. 'Dammit! His teleport spell wont work with that light.' Jack thought to himself. "Okay here's the plan..." Jack told A and Nepthys to stay hidden so they could have the element of surprise. When Jack tried to sneak around to free Shade a farmiliar mamodo and an unfarmiliar one appeared out of nowhere."Thundrose! What are you doing here and who is that?" asked Jack. "I am here to lure you to see the death of your beloved mamodo and he is Aqurose." said Thundrose motioning to the mamodo who was almost transparent and made of blue water. "Chuther a spell NOW!" shouted Thundrose. "Shakrade!" asnwered Chuther. Thundrose gained claws of electricity. "YOU WILL NOT HURT HIM!" shouted Jack, " If it wasnt for Shade I would still be alone in the shadows with no friends." No one knew this about Jack but before Shade came into his life he had no friends and was a loner who always was in the shadows of other people. A circle of shadows formed below Jack's feet and shadows started whipping up from below him. "NOW YOU DIE!" screamed Jack as he took out one of his daggers and threw it at Thundrose. As it flew through the air it became engulfed in shadows and struck Thundrose in the stomach. Thundrose started bleeding a black liquid. "How dare you injure me!" screamed Thundrose enraged while Aqurose stood by thoroughly entertained. "SHADE!" shouted Jack. Their bond sent the rage power from Jack to Shade. Shadows formed below Shade and he sank into them and came out of them next to Jack. "Let's get out of here!" said a worried Thundrose. "Your not going anywhere. Dakrapture!" shouted Jack as the shadows shot up stronger then ever powered by Jack's rage. "Nepthys! Stop Aqurose from escaping." called Jack. Nepthys and A came out from their hiding spot and cast a spell. "Eyegrowth!" shouted A and Nepthys formed a rock body and blocked Aqurose's escape path. Jack walked over to Thundrose another dagger in his hand. "Who do you work for?" demanded Jack as he pressed the dagger close to Thundrose's neck. " I-I work for A-A-Angel. You'll never defeat the Element Alliance." whimpered Thundrose and with that Thundrose and Aqurose teleported away. "DAMMIT! How could they escape again." cursed Jack. A and Jack along with their mamodos left the building. They met up with Vasis and Ryan in the park. Jack recounted the story for everyone and introduced A and Nepthys to everyone. "A thanks to you I was able to rescue Shade." said Jack. "No problem." replied A. "Well at least now we know what we're up against." said Vasis.


End file.
